littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Stats
Stats are what your Hero represents. There are three different types of stats: *HP - Increases your Hero's HP rating by 5 per upgrade. *ATK - Increases your Hero's ATK rating by 1 per upgrade. *DEF - Increases your Hero's DEF rating by 1 per upgrade. To increase your stats, you need Honor Points. Honor Points can be gained by killing enemies (player or AI) in battles. To get a Honor Point, you need to reach a kill count of 50 before you obtain one point. The more enemies slain, the higher your kill count goes, and when reaching the target you get 1 Honor Point. When you increase the stat you want, the next upgrade requires more Honor Points. Honor Points are more easily obtainable as you level up, as the player battles have more units in higher levels then lower levels. The stat table is below, and tells you the amount of Honor Points needed to increase that stat. Medals Medals increase your Hero's capabilities and stats at the same time. You will be notified when your Hero recieves a Medal. Each Medal has their own special effect, and can be upgraded with Magic Spar and Ingots, which can be obtained from breaking equipment down. All medals can be levelled up to 10. *Levelling: **Level 1-2: 20 Magic Spar, 10 Iron Ingot **Level 2-3: 60 Magic Spar, 20 Iron Ingot Earth Medal Behemoth-special medal. *Level 1 - 60+ HP, 2% Resistance (Resistance to slow movement, dizzyness, etc.) *Level 2 - 120+ HP, 4% Resistance *Level 3 - 180+ HP, 6% Resistance *Level 4 - 240+ HP, 8% Resistance *Level 5 - 300+ HP, 10% Resistance *Level 6 - 360+ HP, 12% Resistance *Level 7 - 420+ HP, 14% Resistance *Level 8 - 480+ HP, 16% Resistance *Level 9 - 540+ HP, 18% Resistance *Level 10 - 600+ HP, 20% Resistance When increasing the level of the medal, add 60+ HP and 2% Resistance to the medal of your current level. Lightning Medal Berserker-special medal. *Level 1 - ATK 1+, 1% Evasion *Level 2 - ATK 2+, 2% Evasion *Level 3 - ATK 3+, 3% Evasion *Level 4 - ATK 4+, 4% Evasion *Level 5 - ATK 5+, 5% Evasion *Level 6 - ATK 6+, 6% Evasion *Level 7 - ATK 7+, 7% Evasion *Level 8 - ATK 8+, 8% Evasion *Level 9 - ATK 9+, 9% Evasion *Level 10 - ATK 10+, 10% Evasion When increasing the level of the medal, add 1+ ATK and 1% Evasion to the medal of your current level. Mist Medal Succubus-special medal. *Level 1 - Decrease Spell Cooldown 3%, Dizziness 1% *Level 2 - Decrease Spell Cooldown 6%, Dizziness 2% *Level 3 - Decrease Spell Cooldown 9%, Dizziness 3% *Level 4 - Decrease Spell Cooldown 12%, Dizziness 4% *Level 5 - Decrease Spell Cooldown 15%, Dizziness 5% *Level 6 - Decrease Spell Cooldown 18%, Dizziness 6% *Level 7 - Decrease Spell Cooldown 21%, Dizziness 7% *Level 8 - Decrease Spell Cooldown 24%, Dizziness 8% *Level 9 - Decrease Spell Cooldown 27%, Dizziness 9% *Level 10 - Decrease Spell Cooldown 30%, Dizziness 10% When increasing the level of the medal, add 3% decreased spell cooldown and 1% Dizziness bonus to the medal of your current level.